To Know Her is to Love Her
by ExtremeSaucicity
Summary: Due to a mistake in booking, Austin and Ally have to share a hotel room. It probably doesn't help that they're both really attractive, consensual adults now. But if you ask Austin, he'll blame the whole night on Ally. And her legs. Mostly her legs.


A/N: So, yeah. This is a smutty one-shot. No, I never planned on writing one. And yes, this is my first attempt. Don't hate me if this is bad smut.

I blame Miss-Rainy-Skies and Teresa. And this is dedicated to you two, you stupid, pervy bitches. Love you.

And thanks to Rainy for coming up with the title! As always, you're my life-saver. And the prompt.

Disclaimer: If I owned Austin and Ally, would I need to write my own smut?

Edited as of November 25, 2012: It's totally awesome that you guys are asking for a sequel and are wanting more, but sadly, this is it. This is the whole deal. I won't be continuing this in any way, shape, or form. Sorry if that's disappointing, but I've gotten a few requests for a sequel and I just wanted to be clear.

Also edited some bits here and there. Nothing major.

* * *

"You're kidding," Austin states in a hollow voice, eying down the receptionist at the hotel front desk.

The woman in her early forties gives him a blank look. "Yes, because that's how I get my kicks and giggles, by lying to customers about the rooms they've booked," she says sarcastically. "Look, Mr. Moon, you only have one room booked, alright? I'm sorry if that's an inconvenience, but it's the truth."

Austin groans and runs a hand over his tired face. "Well, do you have any other rooms available?" he asks, trying to be hopeful.

"No."

He groans again.

"Sir, are you and the missus going to take it? Because if you're not, I'd love to free up the room," she deadpans. "It's actually a really nice suite with a king-sized bed and a wonderful view." The description sounds excellent enough, but it's a hard-sell when you factor in her toneless voice of death.

He glances over his shoulder and looks at Ally, who is starting to appear worried due to the unsuspecting hold up. He turns back to the woman, eyes her name tag and gives her his most charming grin. "Look, Gladys, c'mon, level with me. Surely, you've got another room somewhere in this very lovely, very _giant_ hotel."

She gives him an odd look. "You're cute, but what am I gonna do with somebody as young as you?" she snorts. "Change your diaper?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. "That charm thing of yours isn't gonna work on me."

Austin's smile drops from his face and he sputters at her. "Okay, okay!" he relents, turning mildly red. "Just... just give me the key," he grumbles embarrassingly. He holds out a hand and motions with his fingers to hurry up and hand it over so he can make a speedy exit.

Gladys smirks at him, types something into the computer, and then hands over the room key. "And shame on you, trying to seduce me into giving you a room when your lovely girlfriend is standing right there," she tsks with a shake of her head.

His cheeks turn redder as he angrily pockets the key and rolls his eyes. "She's not my girlfriend," he mumbles under his breath.

Gladys blinks and looks over his shoulder to the patiently waiting, and very pretty, brunette. "It's probably because she can do better than you, right?" She nods at her own conclusion. "Smart girl."

An annoyed huff escapes from Austin's lips. "Thanks, Gladys," he states flatly, turning around and making his way down the hallway, gesturing for Ally to follow.

Ally blinks at the sour look on his face and scampers after him, slowing down when she falls into step behind her partner. "What was the hold up?" she questions, a bit breathlessly, as she pushes a strand of hair out of her face.

He comes to a stop and his shoulders tense up. "Weeell, about that..."

She freezes and her eyebrows knit together. "Uh-oh. Austin, what happened?" she asks tiredly.

He winces at the annoyance laced in the voice and he turns very slowly around to meet her suspicious glare. "So, uh, we don't have two rooms..."

She blinks at him. "What?"

He swallows nervous and reaches up to scratch at his neck nervously. "I don't know what happened," he sighs, sounding apologetic. "I could have sworn I'd booked us two rooms."

"So we have one room..." she summarizes quietly. She shifts her weight from one foot to the other, clearly a smidgen uncomfortable.

He presses his palms together and holds his joined hands to his lips for a moment as he studies her carefully. He moves his hands away from his lips, pointing at her. "Ally, look, I'll take the floor and you can have the bed, okay? This doesn't have to be a weird thing," he promises softly as his eyes search through hers.

Ally plasters on a shy smile and gives a small nod of relief. "Okay. Thanks, Austin."

The blond chuckles and grins in a way that relaxes and calms her. "It's not that big a deal," he says sincerely. "Now let's just get to our room and go to bed. I am beyond tired from that concert," he adds, shoulders sagging from the taxing day.

She nods and they continue on their way. An elevator ride and three floors later, they turn a corner and Austin finally stops in front of the door to their room. He plucks the key from his pocket and opens the door, letting her walk in first. He closes the door behind him and throws the key on the desk as he steps further into the room, eying the rented space studiously.

It's a huge room with a king-sized bed tucked away in the far corner. Gladys hadn't been wrong, it is a pretty awesome suite. Although it's a bit too dark to test out her comment about the nice view.

Austin turns to her and asks, "You wanna get ready for bed first?" When she nods thankfully, he gestures at the bathroom. "Go ahead, I'll wait out here."

She makes her way into the bathroom, across the bed, rolling her little suitcase along with her. "Thanks, Austin. I'll be done in a bit."

He actually believes her, because surprisingly, Ally had always been the one that could get ready in a few, short minutes.

Austin was the one most likely to hold them up while getting ready; a fact that Team Austin never failed to point out on a constant basis.

He shrugs off the thought and walks over to the tiny couch seated across an old TV, waiting patiently for Ally to finish getting ready for bed.

The door to the bathroom opens barely a minute later and he hears her soft, padded footsteps across the carpet. "Your turn," she calls, leaning her suitcase against the wall.

He swivels his head to the side and freezes in his seat. She's bent over, fiddling with a zipper or something. But that isn't the important thing. The thing is... he's not exactly sure if she's wearing anything underneath her over-sized sleeping shirt. And while it's not really any of his business what she wears to bed, he's pretty sure that gawking over her slender legs and secretly praying for the shirt to rise up to show more thigh isn't going to help him go to bed any time soon.

"Ally?" he starts, eyes growing wide. "Please tell me you're wearing something underneath that shirt."

The words come out more as a croak, really.

Ally pauses and throws him a frown over her shoulder. "Really?" she huffs incredulously. She rolls her eyes and turns to face him, lifting up the hem of her shirt a few inches to show him the bottoms of her incredibly short boyshorts. "Of course I am!"

He runs a hand over his face.

_Holy shit, you are not helping things_, is the only thing that runs through his mind.

"You couldn't bring pants?" he mutters, his throat going dry.

She blinks and shifts uncomfortably. "I thought we were going to have separate rooms," she sighs. "It's either this, what I wore earlier, or my underwear," she states dryly, dropping the hem of her shirt.

"Are jeans that bad to sleep in?" he mumbles, trying very, very hard not to trail his gaze down her thighs to her perfect calves.

She flushes and places her hands on her hips. "Why are you being so weird about this?" she demands.

Austin releases a guilty sigh. "Sorry, Als, I didn't mean to make you—" he stops his train of thought as his eyes squint at her shirt, finally realizing what it was now that he isn't thinking about her legs. He jumps up and walks toward her, eying her shirt closely.

"Austin?"

Finally, he points a finger accusingly at her. "That's my shirt!" he blurts.

She looks down at the old, faded Beatles shirt and grins sheepishly. "Is it?" she coughs awkwardly.

"That's my _favorite_ Beatles shirt!" he shouts. "I thought I lost that ages ago! Or that my mom accidentally donated it to charity or something." His eyes narrow at her. "I can't believe you _stole_ it!"

"Oh, hey, I never stole it," she frowns, crossing her arms at him. "You forgot it at my house that time you spilled maple syrup everywhere, remember? It's not my fault you never asked for it back."

He looks at her blankly. "I did. Multiple times. You kept insisting that you returned it so I believed you."

"... It's a good shirt," she mumbles weakly. "Do you want it back?" she asks with a quiet sigh.

An awkward silence fills the room.

He blinks. "Uh..."

She sputters and shakes her head vigorously. "_Not now!_" she cries, face palming. "I meant later."

Austin takes a moment to study her in his favorite band shirt, the hem resting teasingly high on her milky white thighs, and his eyes trail down the length of her amazing legs.

"It is a good shirt," he agrees after a long, hard swallow. His eyes travel back up her body and focuses on her features.

He's going to blame his next train of thought on his tiredness and inability to think straight, coupled with the fact that he had to share a room with his incredibly attractive best friend that always managed to nail that mix of sexy and adorable without even trying.

Also,_ holy shit_, did you not see her legs?

"So, uh, I'm about to do something really stupid," he confesses with a tired sigh. He swallows and inhales deeply, trying to stay relaxed.

"Austin?"

His name leaves her lips in a whisper-soft voice and he closes the space between them—not that there's much space, he barely had to take more than two steps—and kisses her, full on the mouth.

It's not by any means a sweet kiss, nor is it romantic.

It's clumsy, really, with clacking teeth and bumping noses. And maybe even a lock or two of her long hair. But it's fueled by pent-up desire and a desperate sort of want, as if he'd been craving this for far too long and was only now giving in.

He pulls away and she stares at him in stunned silence. She swallows and runs her fingers gingerly across her swollen lips.

And then, without another moment of hesitation, she launches herself at him. Her arms fly around his neck as he catches her around the waist. Their lips meet, and this kiss is only slightly more tender than before.

One of his hands moves up her spine, resting at her nape, his fingers curling into her hair. The other hand moves to cup her firm ass and he gives it a hard squeeze.

The move surprises her and she breaks off the kiss with a small squeak.

"Sorry," he mutters lowly, completely unapologetic. He repeats the move, only rougher and he yanks her upward, making her jump and wrap her legs around his waist. He smirks at her, bringing down his other hand to cup her bottom as well.

Ally rolls her eyes but leans forward to pepper his strong jawline with slow kisses, moving upward until she hits his ear. She alternates between sucking and nipping on his earlobe as her fingernails scrape and scratch at his neck.

He groans and nearly stumbles on the way to the bed. "Ally," he growls dangerously. "If you don't stop, I'm not gonna make it to the bed. You really want carpet burn on your perfect ass?"

She ignores this and continues her ministrations, but moves to the side of his neck.

Austin rolls his eyes and pushes her up and over his shoulder with a mild grunt. Her lips disconnect from his skin with a small _smack_ and he spends a second mourning the loss of her hot, wet mouth on his skin.

"Au-Austin!" she sputters indignantly, suddenly staring at his back.

He grins to himself and stalks over to the bed, dumping her precariously onto it. Her back connects with the bed with a soft _thump_ and the air whooshes out of her. He leans over his song-writing partner, takes a moment to appreciate the sight, with her fanned-out hair and rosy cheeks and gasping mouth.

And then he realizes that she'll probably look like this the rest of the night anyway, and so he moves to take off his shirt. She props herself onto her elbows, shaking her hair out of her face. Her brown eyes land on his lower abdomen and her eyes inch upward as he lifts the material higher and higher.

Austin throws his shirt to the side and smirks at her as she bites her lip anxiously, eyes roaming over his well-defined abs appreciatively for a moment. He crawls over her, an arm braced on either sided of her body, eyes boring into hers the entire time. They only break eye contact when their eyes drift closed as his lips meet hers in a soft, sensual kiss.

Ally gives a small moan and his tongue slips through her parted lips and he continues leaning forward, making her slowly relax back down onto the bed. He breaks off the kiss and looks down at her.

His eyes run up and down her body and when they stop to meet her doe eyes once again, he swallows thickly. The reality of what may happen next finally catches up to him and while he knows he wants this, has _been_ wanting this, he can't move forward if she shows the slightest bit of hesitation. He clears his throat and shakes his head in a pathetic attempt to cut through his cloudy daze. "Ally, I'm not going to be able to stop," he admits quietly, guiltily. "So tell me—"

"Am I going to have to take off my own clothes?" she interrupts with a raised brow. "Because I was going to let you have that fun, but—"

"Not stopping, got it," he whispers huskily, moving in for another passionate, heated kiss. There's a sense of relief coursing through him now that he knows she wants this just as much as he does. It's quickly replaced with a strong surge of lust as his ears hone in on another one of her delicious moans.

He moves a hand to her hip, fingers sneaking under the material of his favorite shirt to dance along her bare skin. He breaks off the kiss and stares down at her with wildly dark eyes and his hands finger the hem of her top at both her hips.

He takes off her top in a tantalizingly slow motion, the palms of his hand grazing the sides of her slender form along the way. His eyes drink in more and more of her beautifully fair and impossibly smooth skin as he moves the shirt up higher and higher.

She arches her back for an easy removal, lifts up her arms obediently, and within seconds, her top hits the carpeted floor. She runs a shaky hand through her hair and smiles up at him.

Austin releases a deep breath and the sight of her breasts in their simple satin and black bra is making his mouth water and the front of his pants tighter than they already were.

"Damn, you're tiny," he murmurs absent-mindedly as he stares at her petite body, topless and willing underneath him.

She gives a small huff of annoyance and crosses her arms over her chest. "Thanks, Austin," she intones sarcastically.

He blinks in despair at the sudden disappearance of cleavage. His eyes move upward and he chuckles at her flat stare. "No, wait, I didn't mean..." he trails off and shakes his head bemusedly. "Here..." He grabs both her wrists and gently moves them until her arms are over her head. He pins both of her thin wrists in one large hand and with the other, trails his fingers from her shoulders down the middle of her breasts to rest his warm palm against the cool skin of her waist. He hears her sharp intake of breath and he smirks at the sound. "This is what I meant," he explains softly with a low chuckle as he splays his fingers out, and from thumb to pinky, it's nearly the whole expanse of her torso.

She nibbles on the bottom of her lip, her cheeks flushing. She takes a deep breath that makes her chest heave up and down and Austin watches the movement, mesmerized. "Oh," she murmurs breathlessly.

Austin releases his hold on her wrists, shifts to support himself on his forearms, dips his head down to her neck to drop slow kisses along the way to the hollow of her throat. Ally leans her head back and a moan escapes her mouth. He snakes an arm under her back and works at the clasp of her bra, removing it successfully with one hand. He pauses on the kissing so she can slide her arms out of her bra and toss it to the side.

The second it's out of sight, he continues to leave wet, open-mouth kisses at her throat. He trails down to her left breast, his hot, slick tongue swirling around her pink nipple. She gives a small gasp and reaches a hand up to run her fingers through his hair and her nails drag slowly across his scalp. She wraps her other arm around his back, palm pressing flat against his skin so she feel his muscles rippling underneath.

He rolls her nipple lightly in between his teeth and smirks as she jerks from the action. He moves to her other breast, repeating the same actions before moving south along her flat abdomen, kissing his way down lower and lower until he reaches the band of her criminally tiny pair of boyshorts.

Austin reaches up and grabs at the waistband and Ally dutifully lifts up her hips so he can slide them off her a bit easier. He yanks and tugs them down her slim, gorgeous legs and grins at the sight of her lacy, red panties. There's even a cute little white bow in the very middle, near the top.

"Huh," he mutters. "I was expecting a matching set."

She rolls her eyes and props herself up on an elbow. "I got dressed pretty fast since I was running late for the concert," she admits. "Plus, it's not like I was planning on having a night of sexy times with my best friend and musical partner," she scoffs, eying him pointedly with an arched brow.

His grin widens. "Very true," he laughs. And then, without further warning, he hooks a finger around the lacy fabric to pull it aside and licks at her very center.

"_Oh my God_," she breathes, throwing her head back and falling against the bed.

Austin smirks and licks again, a little deeper this time. He chuckles at her labored breathing and bites on the band of her underwear, dragging it down with his teeth. He stops mid-thigh, his hand reaching up to finish taking them off as his mouth moves to kiss along one of her inner thighs. His other hand comes up to palm the other, pushing gently so it's out and open to the side. As his mouth moves closer and closer to her pink, wet folds, his other hand skims back and forth over the area he'd just kissed. When both her thighs are pinned down, she swallows nervously at what's to come, already tensing up in anticipation.

The blond grins and slides his tongue through her opening and languidly works at her core, alternating between small, teasing licks and deeper thrusts of his hot tongue.

She fists a hand in his hair irritably and her other hand clenches and twists at the bedsheets. She's panting at this point and there's a tight coil in her lower belly and she's beyond frustrated because she knows he's just playing with her.

"_Austin_," she grounds out through gritted teeth. "C'mon."

He removes his mouth and looks up at her innocently. "What?" he asks.

She removes the hand from his hair and looks down at him, annoyed. "You know wh—oh God," she can't finish her thought because while Austin is still eying her innocently, two of his fingers are now plunging deeply inside her.

Austin smirks and flicks his wrist and the movement makes her throw her head back against the bed once more. His smirk widens as he circles his wrist, switching between the two actions as he watches her slowly start to fall apart at his hand.

He continues but stops after a while and pulls his fingers out from within her. She blinks slowly at the pause from pleasure, her chest still heaving up and down. She looks down and watches him suck her wetness off his fingers. But she doesn't have time to focus on how strangely hot that is because then his lips are suddenly on her again. Only this time, he's using the flat, rough pad of his tongue instead of just the tip, applying a good amount of pressure on her clitoris. His hands move up her thighs and his thumbs come up to hold back the folds of her opening, allowing for better access.

Ally's back arches and she gives a small whimper as her hands clench and twist desperately at the bedsheets. Her hips start to come up off the bed and he moves a hand up to one of them, fingers digging in her flesh to hold her in place. "Oh my God," she whispers breathlessly, eyes squeezing shut.

And then she comes, fast and hard. He pauses, but keeps his tongue in place, still applying some pressure against her. Her moans fill the air, her body shudders, and her thighs quiver and shake from her orgasm.

When her body lays back down against the cover of the bed, Austin finally pulls away, his chin dripping wet from from her orgasm. He admires his handiwork, her mussed up hair, her parted lips still gasping for air, and the light sheen of sweat coating her phenomenal body. He gets up and gives her a moment to come down from her high as he walks over to a box of tissues on the night stand. He pulls one from the box and while he licks the come off his lips, he wipes his chin and jaw clean with a tissue.

He balls up the tissue and throws it away, eying his partner lasciviously. "You okay?" he chuckles lowly, clearly proud that he was able to reduce to nothing but a quivering, panting mess.

Ally props herself up on an elbow, and brings up a hand to run through her tousled hair. The leg closest to him slides up and she brings her knee down and over, covering up the view of her anatomy that he'd just thoroughly ravished. It's a strangely modest pose, but her very perky and perfect breasts are still completely uncovered, although one breast is somewhat hidden, thanks to her hair that spilled over one of her shoulders.

"I think my vision went white," she pants, her breathing just beginning to even out. "You're such a tease," she adds huffily.

He smirks at her. "Ally, Ally, Ally," he murmurs, low in his throat. "You realize that was just the beginning, right?" He makes his way back to the bed and gives her a small peck on the lips before moving to whisper into her ear. "I've been waiting for this for a long time, so don't plan on being able to walk tomorrow."

The hot breath on her ear makes her shiver and she bites her lip in anticipation from his promise. The words replay in her head and red burns through her cheeks. "Then why are you still wearing pants?" she asks defiantly.

He pulls back and chuckles at her for a second, before moving down to whisper into her ear again. Austin trails a hand down her arm, fingers circling around her wrist. He gently tugs and places her hand on his belt buckle. "Have at it," he suggests.

Ally's fingers start to work at his belt but they falter when he slips her earlobe between his teeth, teasing and nipping at it. A hand comes up to pull aside her hair and his lips moves from her earlobe to the side of her neck.

"Austin," she mutters, fingers fumbling at his belt. But now, she can't quite see, either, since she wants nothing more than to throw her head back and give his talented mouth and tongue better access to her throat.

"Ally," he returns cheekily in between noisy, smacking kisses.

She rolls her eyes and decides to forget about removing his pants for now. She slips a hand below his waistband and her fingertips brush against his erection in a featherlight touch.

Austin stops at that, inhaling sharply.

She grins and wiggles her fingers deeper into his pants, glad that she at least got the belt unbuckled, making room for her small hand. She bats her eyelashes demurely at his clenched jaw of irritation and cups his erection briefly before digging the heel of her palm against his hard-on.

He hisses and glares at her. "Ally." There's a biting edge to her name and her grin widens at the unspoken warning.

Austin rolls his eyes as she continues working her palm against him. His hips jerk forward and he finally takes off his belt and unbuttons his jeans. He grabs her hand and pulls it away from his member so he can properly take off his pants. He gives a mild sigh of relief as the constricting fabric falls away.

He steps out of his jeans and rummages through one of the pockets, pulling out his well-worn wallet and throwing it at her. "There's a condom in there," he grunts as he moves to take off his boxers.

She blinks and opens up the two-fold and her fingers find the little, square packet but her eyes stop when she sees an old, familiar photo.

It's of fifteen year-old her, before she even ombred her hair.

"Ally?" he calls softly as she eyes the picture quietly, tears welling up in her eyes. Not that he can see, since her head is still bowed down. "Oh God, please don't tell me there's no condom in there," he mutters with a frustrated groan, his fingers pause with his boxers low on his hips.

She throws the silver packet at his chest but continues looking at the picture, fingers grazing over the plastic covering. "Jeez!" he frowns as he fumbles with the little square, finally catching it before it hit the bed.

"Why do you have this picture?" she whispers. She looks up and stares at him, wide-eyed.

And then he freezes. He looks up at her and swallows nervously. "I don't know," he lies.

"Austin. I gave this to you as a joke when we were fifteen. They were extra pictures from that professional photo shoot my mom made me do."

He swallows and shrugs. "It's... good luck, I guess. It's like you're always there with me, even when you have to skip out on a concert or an award show," he mumbles embarrassingly. "I used to carry around a framed version of the bigger one, but it was awkward and creepy so I shrunk it down to fit inside my wallet."

"Oh," she murmurs, shoulders sagging in mixed feelings of disappointment and understanding. "I guess that makes sense."

"And it's probably because I love you," he adds, as nonchalantly as possible.

The wallet drops out of her hands and she looks at him in shock. "What?" she whispers quietly, not entirely sure she heard correctly.

Austin gives an irritated sigh and runs a hand through his hair in mild frustration due to his circumstances. "I wasn't expecting to tell you while you were naked in a hotel room," he mumbles under his breath.

"Then when?" she asks quietly, confusion settling over her features. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I don't know," he admits sadly with another shrug of his shoulders. "I never even expected a night like this to happen. And then I felt like it would be pretty fucking tacky to tell you right after I kissed you and just as we started to get into it, so I was just going to... wait, I guess." He winces at his own words. "Jesus, Ally, I didn't mean to lay all this heavy stuff on you, sorry."

"You love me?" she asks quietly, his apology falling on deaf ears. Her lips glide upward into an infectious grin as her eyes start to shine brightly with excitement.

He grins at her, relaxing at her positive response. "Is that okay?" She gives an enthusiastic nod, grin widening even further. He raises an eyebrow and gestures at her and then points to himself. "And you—?"

She throws his wallet at him and it bounces off his chest and lands on the floor. She scrambles forward and latches herself to his muscular body at the foot of the bed. "Just shut up and get naked already," she mumbles into his ear, and presses a soft kiss to his neck, before nuzzling the spot with her cheek and her nose.

Austin smirks and lowers her down onto the bed. "Okay, okay," he laughs in between all the light kisses he presses all over her face. He leans back to finally removes his boxers and rips open the condom wrapper with his teeth. She rolls her eyes but a small giggle escapes her lips, anyway. He quickly rolls the condom onto his member and hovers over her, supporting himself with his forearms. Their bodies are impossibly close and he rolls his hips against her and he grins at the mixed looks of annoyance and pleasure that flash through her doe eyes. He does it one more time before moving to brace himself with an extended arm.

He runs his free hand down her body, fingers grazing her skin and leaving goosebumps in their wake before he reaches his throbbing erection. He guides his member to the folds of her slick opening. She bites her lips and hisses as he slowly enters inside of her. The hand that guided him in moves to her milky white thigh and he lifts it up and positions it against his hip so that her leg comes up to wrap around his waist, his hand coming to rest on her creamy skin. He works the rest of his way in and waits until she relaxes with the fullness of him, before pulling out and thrusting in.

Every time he pulls out, it's nice and slow, but his thrusts are deep and hard. It's taking every once of control he has to keep this pace but the panting and moaning coming from Ally's swollen lips is worth it. Her hands reach up and claw desperately at his back, her mewling cries pure music to his ears.

Her breathing picks up after a while and he realizes that she's probably close to the edge so he picks up his pace for her sake, his hips moving faster than before. He starts panting and he looks down as she arches her back, her breasts bouncing slightly in the air. He leans down and catches a hard nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around and around.

She releases a soft whimper and Austin lets go of her breast and leans up to kiss her on the mouth. It's gentle and slow, and they nibble and suck at each others' lips. He finally brings her to her full, to where she can't handle any more and she rips her mouth away with a gasp, followed by a loud moan as she throws her head back, coming a second again.

Austin pulls out of her slowly and carefully. He stills, glad that he gets to watch her this time around as she falls apart, her hair falling all over the place as thrashes back and forth from the force of her second climax. She stretches languidly, gives a small sigh of pure bliss, and she rides out the last waves of her orgasm as her quaking subsides.

She finally relaxes on the bed and just as she starts to give him a slow, easy smile, he grabs her by the hips and thrusts inside of her again, making her gasp in surprise. He quickens his pace, fingers digging into her hips as he continues to pick up speed.

Ally barely had time recover from her last orgasm and it feels like every trust and movement has intensified thanks to her still sensitive body. She wasn't sure if she liked it at first, but soon appreciates the burning intensity of every little thing Austin is doing to her body. She bites down hard on her lip to keep a moan from escaping as she starts to move her hips in time to meet his.

They're both panting fast and hard and Austin's fingernails dig a little harder into her flesh and she wraps her legs around his waist, ankles locking behind him. A ragged groan rips from his throat and he finally finds his sweet release as his frantic thrusting slows down to a smooth, easy rocking of his hips.

She's still on the edge, but she watches him as he pulls out of her carefully. He leans down and presses a kiss to her temple and moves off the bed to quickly dispose of the condom as her legs shakily lower back down on the bed. He comes back and looks at her, in the middle of reaching her peak a third time.

Austin leans down and kisses her on the mouth, as he runs a hand down the length of her body, fingers finding the incredibly wet folds of her center. He slips two fingers in again but thumbs her clitoris as he flicks his wrist back and forth, making her moan slightly into his mouth.

Ally reaches a hand up to drag her nails along his scalp. Her legs spread wider for his convenience and she does her best to focus on their kiss. She brings up her other hand to run her nails down his spine, he shivers at the touch and when he factors in the scratching of his scalp, his eyes almost roll into the back of his skull.

She's nearly there, she's so close, and she lifts her hips up off the bed to grind against his hand and his expertly working fingers, impatiently trying to hurry along this orgasm. She breaks off from the kiss and buries her face into his neck, the fingers in his hair fisting tightly. Her moans are muffled by his neck and he grins, moving his wrist in quick, tight circles, and soon enough, her entire body tenses up from coming again, this time against his hand, muscles contracting and relaxing around his fingers.

After a minute or so, she collapses on the bed, her body completely slack from exhaustion. She runs a hand through her hair tiredly and tries to even out her shallow breathing. She watches him lick and suck at his fingers absent-mindedly as he stares back at her.

Austin settles on his side and grins down at her, delighted to see her so spent from their activities. He brushes away the hair sticking to her sweaty neck and shoulders and places a slow, open mouthed kiss on the dip between her collarbones. His lips move away and he wraps an arm around her torso, pulling her in close, so that her back is pressed up against his firm, muscular body. His other arm comes up to pillow his head the one around her brushes up and down her flat navel in a lazy fashion.

Ally groans out loud. "I am never going to be able to walk again," she pants slowly, wincing as she feels her thighs spasm randomly.

"You need a break?" he laughs.

"I need to _sleep_," she mumbles breathlessly, eyes drifting close.

He pops his head up and over to look at her. "Whoa! Hey, I'm not done!" he frowns, and his fingers travel further south, rubbing at her clitoris again.

Her eyes fly open and before she can stop it, another moan escapes her lips. "That's not... fair," she manages weakly, as he continues fingering her.

Austin leans forward to kiss along the line of her shoulder, working until he reached the side of her neck. "Then stay awake," he whispers in between hot kisses.

She reaches down and pulls his fingers away and flips around to her other side, so that she's facing him now. She eyes him wearily and sighs. "I should've known you'd be insatiable," she says dryly, the hand pressed against the bed wiggles free and reaches up to poke him in the chest.

He smirks and kisses the tip of her nose, making her smile in spite of herself. "So when do you want to go for round two?" he asks innocently.

"When I can feel my thighs again," she shoots back with a pointed brow.

He gives her an apologetic look. "Okay, okay, we don't have to go for round two," he sighs, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. "We can sleep if you want to," he promises.

She throws and arm around his mid-section and shakes her head. "Argh, no. I definitely want a second round. That was amazing," she admits, nails running light up and down his spine. "I just need a moment. I don't think I could handle it if you gave me another orgasm right now."

Austin laughs and rolls onto his back, head propped up against the headboard. He pulls the petite brunette with him, having her lay on his chest. His arms circle around her slender form, palms resting flat on the small of her back. "Whenever you're ready," he smirks.

Ally lowers a kiss to his bare chest before resting her chin on him. Her lips stretch into a lazy smile as she looks at him happily. "I love you," she murmurs softly, eyes shining far too innocently, considering what had just transpired between them.

"You shouldn't say that," he warns wryly.

She stills and her smile falters. "Why... why not?" she whispers.

Austin raises an eyebrow at her, smirking dangerously as his eyes darken considerably. "Because I am ready to go and you're not helping things," he growls. He reaches down further south, past her nice backside, and cups the back of her thighs, shifting them so that her legs end up straddling him.

Ally raises an eyebrow, but relaxes as she moves to sit up, hands braced against his muscular pecs. "Really?" she murmurs teasingly, grinding down against him.

He sucks in a breath through his teeth. "Thought you needed a break?" he asks huskily, running his hands up her thighs and her hips to grip her thin waist.

"Changed my mind." She shrugs at him and then she gives him an unladylike snort. "Besides, you carried around my picture for seven years and I loved you for at least five of those same years," she says. "So, c'mon!" she chirps, smacking at his chest playfully. "Let's not waste any more time!" And then she grinds down on his growing erection again, but much harder than before.

The air expels out of his lungs in a low hiss. He winces, fighting the urge to slam her down onto his member. "As awesome as that is," he says dryly, "maybe we should get some protection?" And then he raises an eyebrow at her.

"Oh." She blinks at him and then laughs sheepishly. "Good idea," she mutters, getting off him and turning around, bending over and off the bed as she fishes around the strewn clothing for his wallet.

With her ass high in the air, Austin quickly props himself up onto his elbows, thoroughly enjoying the view, her pale cheeks wiggle mildly about due to her movements.

"Found it!" she declares victoriously, waving it around in her outstretched arm. She gets up and turns around, sitting down to face him.

Austin sighs disappointingly as her ass disappears from sight and he watches her look through his wallet and procures another condom, adorably clueless to his plight. "Is that my last one?" he asks.

"Yeah," she sighs with a small pout, flinging his wallet over her shoulder.

He stares at her, grinning wolfishly. "Ally Dawson, were you expecting a third round? Who's the insatiable one now?" he teases with a low chuckle, sitting up and moving forward to meet her in the middle of the giant bed.

She blushes but refuses to acknowledge her embarrassment. "Like you couldn't handle a third round," she scoffs.

He laughs and moves forward to cup a hand around the nape of her neck. He drags her toward him and kisses her slowly, lazily on the lips. "I can handle a lot," he murmurs with a smirk. "It's you, I'm worried about."

Her eyebrows shoot up and she glares at him, bristling. "Was that a challenge, Austin Moon?" she bites out.

"Maybe," he intones as he shrugs nonchalantly.

Her eyes flash dangerously as her competitive side quickly takes over. "Okay, that's it. We're having sex. We're having _all_ of the sex," she growls, tackling herself at him.

Austin moans from the sloppy, furious kisses all over his throat and chest. He falls back on his arms and then his elbows, lowering both their bodies back down onto the bed. "Yeah, I can't really complain," he grunts, hands coming up to tangle themselves into her hair as she licks and nips a blazing hot trail down his washboard abs.

She comes to a sudden stop at his belly and then groans in frustration, smacking her forehead against his stomach. "Austin." His name comes out muffled and annoyed against his skin.

He frowns at the lack of kissing and pulls his hands out of her wavy hair. He looks down at her, propping himself up on an elbow. "What?" he asks worriedly.

Ally sighs and crawls up the length of his body as she lowers herself down to rest on his chest like before. "We have a full day ahead of us tomorrow. We should sleep so we can wake up on time."

He sputters incoherently at her. "We're about to have mind-blowingly hot sex for the second time and you're choosing _now_ to remember our impossibly busy schedules?" he gapes at her incredulously.

She shrugs. "Well, sex or your career, I guess it's your choice."

He eyes her flatly. "Ally. Sex, c'mon, keep up, here."

She chuckles and ducks her head, the tip of her nose bumping adorably against his chest before she looks back up at him, amused grin in place. A leg pops up behind her and waves idly back and forth. "You're such an idiot," she teases lightly.

He groans and leans back against bed, arms flopping to his sides. "I hate it when you're right," he sighs. "Okay, okay, let's just go to bed. But we're taking a really long, and seriously naked, shower together first thing tomorrow morning," he grumbles under his breath.

"Fine," she sighs with a roll of her eyes, pretending to sound exasperated. She slides off him and snuggles up against his side.

"And then when we get back home, I'm buying a box of condoms, and we're not leaving my apartment for a week," he continues grumbling. "You hear that, Dawson, not for an _entire week_."

She looks up at him blankly. "Wow, truer words of romance have never been spoken," she deadpans.

He works the covers out from underneath their bodies and pulls them up and over their naked forms. "I'll woo you with sweet romance after a week of dirty, mind-blowing sex, okay?" he promises and then he kisses her forehead tenderly. "I'll be all handsome and you'll be all adorable and we'll tell our friends during the wooing week, not the sexing week; let's just keep that first week to ourselves."

She laughs at his ridiculousness and buries her nose into his chest, inhaling his scent. "Weirdly enough, that's not the worse idea you've come up with," she hums, entangling their legs together.

He snorts at her as he throws an arm around waist, drawing lazy patterns on the skin of her back. "Ally, when has a plan involving the both of us ever failed, huh? Then you factor in _super hot_ sex this time, and it's fool-proof, okay? And then the part where we do the sex thing for a whole week? God, I am clearly a genius," he finishes off his rambling with a pompous scoff.

She gives a small yawn and her fingers reach up to curl under her chin. "If I agree with you, will you shut up and go to bed?" she mumbles, closing her eyes.

He exhales dramatically, making a show of appearing hurt. "My brilliance is so under-appreciated." He looks down at her soft, relaxed features and the corners of his lips quirk up into a slow, easy smile. He moves his hand from her back to brush a strand of hair off the curve of her porcelain cheek, tucking it behind her ear. "Love you," he murmurs quietly as he presses one last kiss to her forehead, his own eyes drifting close.

* * *

The next morning, Ally's internal clock wakes her up first. Her eyes slowly blink open and she stifles a yawn with her hand. She turns sleepily to her partner, burying her nose into his chest. "Austin, time to get up," she murmurs against his skin, smacking him half-heartedly in the chest with a limp hand.

He doesn't say anything but the hand on her back starts tracing slow, circular patterns and she knows he's awake.

"We need to get ready," she sighs, starting to roll away from him.

Austin actually _whines_ at her and pulls her back to his chest. "No," he mumbles childishly, throwing a leg over her possessively.

She laughs and pushes him away with a hand. "Austin! We have to go! We have to meet Jimmy in a few hours, remember? And then you have one more concert, but luckily it's near home."

"None of what you said was sexy. I want sexy," he complains under his breath, peppering the skin of her neck with soft kisses.

Her eyes slide shut and as much as she wants to let him continue, she needs to focus on getting them out of this hotel room and on their way. "How about that shower?" she tries instead.

He stills for a moment before he pulls away from her neck, looking at her delightedly. "Really?"

She eyes him bemusedly. "It was your idea last night, remember?" she reminds him dryly.

A slow grin starts across his lips. "Oh yeah," he chuckles once he remembers.

Ally rolls her eyes at him and throws the covers off their bodies. She jumps out of bed but Austin stays put. She huffs and turns around and raises an eyebrow at him. "Well? C'mon!"

Austin smirks and eyes her naked body up and down appreciatively. "Man, last night was awesome," he hums happily, clearly reminiscing about their late night activities.

She gives him a blank stare and turns around, making her way to the bathroom. "Fine. Then I'll just shower by myself."

Not wanting to miss a single second of naked Ally dripping wet from a shower, Austin immediately scrambles out of bed, and in his haste, he trips over the sheets and almost falls to the floor. "Okay, okay! I'm coming! I'm here!" he shouts, running over to meet her just as she's about to close the bathroom door on him.

Ally snorts at him and gives an amused shake of her head. But before she can say anything, a hand pulls the hair off her neck and shoulders. The cool air hits her skin and she shivers, but Austin's lips skipping along the line of her shoulders makes up for it. She bites her lip and leans back, humming contentedly. He trails a hand down her side, stopping to grip her hip.

"So about that shower..." The words come out in a suggestive murmur, his voice still rough with sleep.

Her eyes snap open and she smacks the hand away from her hip and turns around to face him. "Oh, no. Not-uh, no way. No sex in the shower," she says with an adamant shake of her head.

He gapes at her. "And why the hell not?" he pouts.

She points at the shower. "That's a slippery environment in there! What if one of us falls? Austin, we can't afford a concussion on the day of a concert," she huffs, crossing her arms at him.

He looks at her, not sure whether to laugh or cry. He just sighs resignedly and drops a kiss on her forehead, instead. "That crazy kind of over-thinking and reasoning is just one of the reasons why I love you," he admits. His tone is somewhat dry, but Ally sees that the look on his face is fond.

She beams at him. "You can tell me all the other reasons during the wooing week," she mutters, standing on her tip toes to kiss his nose.

He smiles softly at her, chuckling. "Will do." He watches her turn back to the shower, turning it on and testing the water with her hand.

Then she turns to him with a teasing bite of her bottom lip and a mischievous sparkle in her eye. "And as soon as that concert is over, we can start that first week," she murmurs with a suggestive smile.

Austin's lips twist into a dirty smirk. "And that is why you're the perfect woman."


End file.
